


Visual Cues

by ittlebitz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittlebitz/pseuds/ittlebitz
Summary: Bitty comes to visit for the first time and Jack's new pool table is put to good use





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marswithghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marswithghosts/gifts).



> So I kind of plotted this out several weeks ago, when I promised marswithghosts a fic about rimming. It’s high time I kept that promise, don’t you think? It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything so I’m a bit rusty, and this is my first time dipping my toe into the Zimbits fic pool, so apologies in advance. Set back around 3.6 before Jack and Bitty came out to the Haus bros.
> 
> Oh, and inspired by [this post](http://ziimbits.tumblr.com/post/146530762030/im-not-saying-that-pool-table-has-been-defiled%22) on Tumblr by ziimbits because I thought the exact same thing.
> 
> Characters belong to the incomparable Ngozi, I am only playing in the sand box.

“Oh, my gosh, Jack! This place is _gorgeous!_ "

Jack felt almost shy as he held the apartment door open for Bitty, but found himself enjoying how his eyes were wide and aglow with excitement as he walked in and looked around. This was his first time visiting since Jack moved in, and he was both anxious for Bitty’s approval and eager to finally have him all to himself with no chance of being interrupted or discovered. The sweet scent of apples and honey reached him, and Jack felt something inside of him release and slide into place. For maybe the first time, the new apartment felt like _home_ , rather than just a place he was staying.

Bitty was spinning around, wide-eyed, looking awed and still chattering away. "You sent me pictures but they didn’t do any justice! There’s so much space! I love what you’ve done to it! Oh, and just _look_ at that kitchen!"

Jack chuckled as he took Bitty’s overnight bag off his shoulder and carried it towards his _(their!)_ bedroom. "Haha, yeah, I kind of figured that would get your particular attention,” he answered as he started unpacking the bag and putting everything away in the areas he’d designated especially for Bitty when he came to stay. “We haven’t seen each other except for Skype for weeks now and I think you’re more excited about seeing my kitchen than you are about seeing me. I’m almost jealous!” Jack smiled when he heard Bitty snort delicately from the living room.

“I’ll have you know, Mr. Zimmermann, that I am plenty excited to see y– oh my gosh, is that a pool table? Jack! I didn’t know you played!” Bitty called back, sounding even more enthusiastic than before. Jack shook his head fondly as he finished putting Bitty’s clothes in the top drawer and stored his duffle bag in the closet.

"I play a little,“ Jack replied as he placed an extra toothbrush for Bitty next to his own in the holder, a keen sense of pleased satisfaction sweeping through him at the simple act. "Dad met Earl Strickland years ago when they were both doing work for the same charity and they became pretty good friends. He would visit sometimes and they would play together. I picked up on a few things."

"Why am I even surprised, _of course_ you learned from pool royalty,” Bitty retorted, sounding somewhat fainter than before. “I always liked playing pool growing up. Coach taught me when I was little. For the longest time we had to drive practically to Athens to go to a decent billiard hall, but a few years ago they finally opened a place closer to Madison.” Jack heard the sound of the cue rack cabinet being opened and closed again, followed by the pool balls being racked. Bitty’s things were put away and he’d been apart from his boyfriend long enough, so he quickly went to rejoin him. A game of pool might be fun, after all, and they could figure out what they wanted to do for dinner.

"I didn’t know you…“ Jack’s words trailed off and dried in his mouth as he took in the sight that greeted him. Bitty was bent over the table, angling to take his shot to break the rack. His pert behind was on perfect display, and he was wearing those damned blue shorts that hugged every curve just right and made his legs look a mile longer. A wave of desire swept through Jack, setting his blood aflame and leaving him almost dizzy. It had been so long, _too long,_ since he’d been able to look his fill at Bitty and now he could touch him to his heart’s content. He’d missed him. The apartment was spacious and luxurious, yes, but having Bitty finally here made him realize that, well, Jack could admit to himself that he had been lonely. All that took a back seat, though, as arousal sparked through his entire being and left him breathless. Bitty in such a tempting position was more than a mortal man could resist, and Jack didn’t want to even try.

Silently moving forward, Jack caught Bitty in his arms as he stood up, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. He felt Bitty jump slightly before he sighed softly and settled back against him.

"There you are,” Bitty laughed, albeit a little breathlessly. “I was just wondering where you were."

"Mmmmmmm,” Jack responded, deciding he could save eloquent for a time when he didn’t feel quite so desperate to get his hands on his boyfriend’s delectable body. He nibbled his way across Bitty’s neck to his collarbone, pleased to feel him shiver and see goosebumps race up his arms. One hand worked its way up under Bitty’s shirt to tease lightly at his sensitive nipples while the other slid lower to cup the growing bulge in those sinful shorts. Jack groaned and pressed closer, grinding his own hardness against Bitty. “I’ve missed you."

"I’ve missed you, too,” Bitty gasped as Jack gave one nipple a light pinch. “So, so much."

” _Crisse_ , you drive me crazy,“ Jack whispered hoarsely. "I come back in here thinking, sure, why not, maybe we’ll have a game of pool before dinner, that might be fun, right? And what do I see but that tight little ass of yours bent over the table like a buffet before a starving man. It’s enough to melt my poor brain, Bits."

Bitty gave a sniff at that. "Oh, sure, blame me, like _you_ aren’t walking around looking like–oh, my lord, Jack _what_ are you doing?"

Jack had stopped his teasing to move both hands to the waist of Bitty’s shorts and was determinedly sliding them, along with the tight briefs he wore, down his legs. He kicked them to the side, leaving Bitty’s lower half bare to his hungry gaze. Grasping Bitty by his hips, Jack lifted him to the edge of the pool table and placed him on his knees, using one hand to gently push him forward and down so that he knelt with his ass captivatingly on display. Running his hands over the firm muscles reverently, Jack took his time to admire the pretty picture presented. After a short time Bitty began to fidget slightly, shuffling his knees a bit.

“Jack, honey? This is a little embarrassing, being hunkered over like this, why don’t we– _oh!_ ” Bitty squeaked, breaking off mid sentence when Jack nipped a firm ass cheek.

"Shhhhhh… you’re perfect just like this,” Jack soothed him before pressing a kiss to the same patch of skin he’d just blithely sunk his teeth into. He had experienced moments of self doubt and uncertainty all his life, but here and now, with Bitty bent over for him like a gift from the very heavens, he knew in that exact moment that he was truly alive. And what he wanted more than anything just then was to make Bitty feel good. He leaned forward, his lips lightly teasing a path along the way and breath ghosting hotly over the exposed skin as he moved purposefully towards his goal. Jack parted the cheeks gently with his thumbs and licked across the tightly puckered skin, causing Bitty to jerk and cry out.

"Jack!“ Bitty wailed.

Jack enjoyed rimming. It had always been one of his favorite things to watch in porn, and while he definitely was a fan of being rimmed, there was something heady and powerful about doing it to someone else. There was an erotic element of the forbidden, of doing something like this _in broad daylight on his fucking pool table_ , for fuck’s sake, even though he had a perfectly comfortable bed just a short distance away. His excitement was only heightened by the fact that it was the first time he had ever done this to Bitty, who he loved _so goddamn much_ , and while part of him wanted nothing more than to dive in sloppily and make Bitty come quick and dirty, a larger part of him wanted to draw it out and make it memorable.

“You look so good like this, Bits, all spread out for me,” Jack said softly, beginning to trail circles around Bitty’s tight asshole and delighting in the tremble and moan it earned him. He kept his tongue loose for several passes, taking his time until he felt Bitty relax slightly above him. Then he stiffened his tongue to a point and began to press more insistently to the pucker, making slight jabs to create pressure but not work his way inside. Not just yet.

Jack noticed that Bitty’s muscular thighs were quivering with the effort of keeping himself still and he was breathing in harsh gasps. He stroked them soothingly with both hands while he continued to lick and kiss around the tight little ring, occasionally adding a bit of suction to keep things varied. Bitty’s moans were sweet music to his ears, the occasional soft plea and swear his reward, confirmation that he was here, now, and that those sounds were just for him, _because_ of him. Jack kept his tongue in motion, continuously swirling again and again until he simply had to do more.

Stiffening his tongue to a point once again, Jack pushed gently until he breached the tight muscle. Bitty yelped and jerked once before shuddering and whimpering, “ _God_ , Jack.” Jack moved one hand from Bitty’s thigh to his hip, holding him steady as he worked his wet tongue in and out slowly, letting Bitty get used to the sensation. As the rim begins to loosen and spread, Jack increases his rhythm, sloppily fucking with his tongue over and over again until Bitty’s asshole was loose and soaked and he was a shaking mess, writhing against Jack’s mouth. Spit ran down his crack and Jack’s chin as he moves lower down to lick and mouth teasingly at his balls before returning to his hole and fucking him with gusto.

Jack hummed low in his throat, the slight vibration causing Bitty’s breath to hitch and release on a whimper. "Jack, oh, _Jack_ , please, I want–I need–” he begged, sounding wrecked and close to sobbing. A few more thrusts of Jack’s tongue and with a loud wail Bitty was coming in hot spurts on the green surface of the pool table. Jack slowly worked him through it, tongue no longer plunging but leisurely gliding in and out before circling the rim. When Bitty finally began to shiver with oversensitivity, he pressed another gentle kiss to the stretched hole before leaning back to admire the slippery mess he’d made, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“You taste so good, Bits,” Jack whispered hoarsely, his lips still shiny with spit. His jaw ached, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was suddenly very aware that his cock was still rock hard in his jeans, straining against the zipper. Dinner plans could definitely wait; his only appetite now was for Bitty and making love to him for the immediate foreseeable future.

“Lord, Jack,” Bitty moaned, visibly trembling and head hanging down. He looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, finally letting his arms fold down so that he supported himself on his elbows and causing his wrecked ass to push upward temptingly, making Jack’s mind immediately veer into thoughts of other parts of his apartment yet to be christened. He was just about to suggest they move things to the bedroom, where his roomy and comfortable bed awaited them when Bitty suddenly stiffened and gasped out loud. “Oh, no!”

Jack was immediately concerned, especially when Bitty scrambled backwards off the table to stand on shaky legs. “What’s wrong? What is it, mon chou?” he asked, trying not to be distracted by the fact that Bitty was still bare from the waist down.

“Oh, Jack! Just look at the mess we made of the pool table!” Bitty looked horrified.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, I’ll have it cleaned. Or replaced. How hard can it be? Now, speaking of hard...” he left off with a leer, scooping Bitty up to carry him to his bedroom. “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

Bitty gave a delighted giggle as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. “And what do you think you just did, Mr. Zimmermann?” 

Jack looked at Bitty with an adoring look in his eyes. “Fine. Then let me show you how much I love you.” He leaned in for a kiss as Bitty melted in his arms.

“Oh, I love you, too, Jack. But I will _never_ be able to look at that pool table again without blushing!” Bitty declared, placing his hands against his rosy cheeks. Jack chuckled as he carried Bitty to his bed. They had the entire weekend to break the rest of his apartment in, and he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Zimbits and other things on my [Tumblr](http://ittlebitz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
